dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Gwyniviere *Razeth *Diventh *Plantinga You can also train here. * Edan * Razeth * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight!!! Celsus Stolz * Health: 64,200/140,000 * Strength: 385 (365.75) * Speed: 385 (365.75) (ATK 457.18) * Stamina: 400/1000 * Equipment: x2 Swords (Claws) * Effects: x1.15 Sword damage, +30% kinetic damage, 100 stamina regen, Custom attacks do 15% regen (every 4 turns) * Signature form: Vampirism * 10.5% bleed for 2 turns (0.5% after) 3 stacks of cripple and sluggish (5% less speed and strength) Razeth * Health: 23,167/110,000 * Strength: 320 * Speed: 320 (400) * Stamina: 340 * Equipment: Sword * Effects: Speed increase 25%, each custom attack that hits gives the opponent 0.1% bleed (stacks to 1%), each custom attack that hits cripples the opponent, lowering their strength by 1% (stacks to 10%), each Custom attack that hits makes the opponent sluggish, lowering speed by 1% (stacks to 10%), Razeth uses up +25% more stamina, Razeth takes 15% more severeness from debuffs. Two turns remaining until exiting. * Signature Form: Aura Dragon Fight * Razeth looks at Celsus and tilts his head in slight curiosity. ''"Huh... Well this is going to be interesting." ''He sighs before cracking his knuckles. ''"But hey, I need a win to my name so what the hell." ''He suddenly speeds towards Celsus and coats his hands in flames before striking him twice. ''(Two Flame Lances T2 custom kinetic both hit 19,200) * Celsus is blindsided by the completely random attack, he lands with composure, he grins bearing fangs at his opponent (Vamperism) he then rushes at Razeth slashing at him with his claws (4 slashes 2 rush 3 hit 12560) * ''After Razeth is knocked back, he gets back up on his feet and looks at Celsus. ''"So, not one for talking, are you? Well I guess I make up for the both of us then... Also, you seem much more... Fragile." ''He smirks as his aura forms around him (Aura Dragon) before flying high up in the air then slashing down at Celsus. ''(Draconic Strike T1 Custom Kinetic miss) * "Hmph, You'll make a good meal" Celsus unleashes a rapid assault of with his claws a blitz rush of slashes (10 slashes 5 rush 6 hit 26,120) * "Heh, this seems like fun..." ''Razeth says before lashing out at Celsus, slashing him with his own claws. ''(Three Draconic Strike T1 Custom Kinetic all hit 14,400) * Celsus takes the slashes without his stance faltering, as soon as the combo clears he retaliates with a heavy series of slashes "Now If only you could escape me, you'll want too" he sneers reaching out attempting to grab his opponents arm, with the intention of tearing a vain and getting his blood! ( 6 slashes 3 rus 4 hit, T1 kinetic hit) 24,337 * ''Razeth chuckles as he pushes Celsus off of him then he coats his claws in flames and slashes him twice then smashes him over the head with a darkness coated strike.(Two Dark Lance T2 Custom Kinetic both hit and one Draconic Strike T1 Custom Kinetic miss 19200 2 stacks of bleed cripple and sluggish) * Celsus gets up, although he makes no mention of it he notices his body being effected "Not enough to stop me" he gives Razeth an evil glance as he licks the blood of his hand, he plants on foot firmly into the ground, he takes a step and then kicks the ground up causing a wall of ground between the two, this then explodes in front of Razeth, however no frontal attack is made, intead "I CELSUS WILL CRUSH YOU" A crushing assault of well paced martial arts interchanged with brutal ripping claws assaults Razeth from behind (10 slashes 5 rush 6 hit 23,816) * ''Razeth staggers then turns to look at Celsus, a smirk widens. ''"Impressive..." ''Razeth then lunges towards Celsus and slashes across his chest. ''(Two Draconic Strike T1 Custom Kinetic both miss) * Celsus laughs as he throws his shirt off revealing his chest, "Your blood will go down well" he grins as he barrels into Razeth knocking him back and following with the full motion of the movement with a devastating jab into the right side of Razeth's abdomen and an assault of rapid lighter jabs at the left side of his body (10 slashes 5 rush 8 hit 31,755 reduced too 23,166) * Celsus wins * XP Celsus 54,999 Razeth 48,400 if bleed counts 26,400 if it doesnt RP area A pure blooded meeting Cauli is strolling around the wasteland chomping on a steak made from dinosaur tail, most creatures are fleeing in the opposite direction of her when they get the chance "Oh man it took only 5 meal courses for them to learn to fear me, progress" Daniel Notices her and Starts to approach "Hi! How are you? More importantly WHO are you?" Cauli doesn't really appear to register his comment purposely letting her shoulder bump him out of the way continuing to eat talking with her mouth full "Who i am is a girl who is eating and how i am is wondering why im being randomly questioned in the middle of a freaking wasteland" Daniel Mutters the word rude under his breath, then says "Do YOU have a legitimate reason to be here? Because I Have one, and i dont see a legitimate reason, just a girl stuffing her face with no tent, no supplies, just in the middle of a FREAKIN wasteland!" Cauli sighs "I'm wandering and eating to just see if a worthy challenge will appear if i needed a tent and supplis when i have all this around me" she glances back and watchs the animals scurry away "i wouldnt exactly be that good a survivalist now would i" Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas